


Interludios en la tormenta

by Kuro_Ookami



Series: Interludios [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ookami/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami
Summary: Reencontrarse con viejos demonios y nuevos pesares es más fácil cuando se tiene a alguien que te sostenga en el proceso. Desarrollado en "Ruinas del Imperio"Publicado tanto en Fanfiction con AO3





	Interludios en la tormenta

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nickelodeon, Dimartino y Konietzko.**

**Este fic también está publicado en Fanfiction, bajo mi cuenta Kuro na Ookami**

**Spoilers de "Ruinas del Imperio, parte I" se acercan, si no son de los que gusta de leerlos, ¡huyan!**

El techo de madera pulida, tranquilo, bañado por la luz de la luna, no le dio la respuesta.

Como tampoco se la había dado la hora de meditación que había compartido con los acólitos aire en el jardín exterior del templo, a pesar de que había sido una tarde perfecta para ello. Tranquila, fresca sin llegar a ser fría, casi suave en la manera en que el sol definía los rasgos de su realidad.

Meelo no había tenido ninguna discusión que rayara en lo ridículo con Ikki, Jinora y Tenzin no habían tenido diferencias de opiniones respecto a un texto sagrado para la nación aire o cómo la nueva maestra entrenaba a los discípulos que iniciaban su camino para descubrir su elemento. El hombre ni siquiera había explotado en alguna retahíla incomprensible cuando su hija mayor le comentó que pasaría la tarde con Kai.

La paz de esa tarde tenía que ser una manera del universo para retribuirle por la mañana que había tenido, estaba segura.

La charla con Zhu Li, el encuentro con Kuvira, las decisiones que se veía obligada a tomar para bien o para mal, con la esperanza de mantener el equilibrio del mundo con ellas.

«La expresión de Asami cuando nos despedimos, tan llena de dudas…»

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y suspiró contra sus palmas. Por supuesto que el techo no le daría la respuesta, ni tampoco meditar.

La única que entendía qué le pasaba a su novia, era la mujer en cuestión.

Ella podía intuirlo, por supuesto, estaba por liberar a la mujer que había asesinado a su padre «no quedó nada que recordar, Asami preparó una ceremonia para de despedida en la que lo único que había de él era una foto». Se quitó las manos de la cara. No solo eso, de haberlo podido Kuvira habría terminado con la joven ingeniera también, habría terminado con la dinastía Sato de un solo movimiento.

Y ella lo habría visto sin poder hacer nada.

Su corazón latió con algo más de fuerza. En lugar de sentir ira, sintió miedo, miedo de perderla, miedo de lo frágil que era el balance en el mundo, miedo de que la decisión que tomaba ahora no fuera la correcta y Asami no fuera a perdonarla por eso.

«No seas ridícula, Korra, Asami dijo que te apoyaría…» apoyó su pulgar derecho en la comisura de sus labios, donde la mujer le había dado un beso antes de despedirse, asegurándole que estaría ahí si ella la necesitaba. Su gesto se torció un poco, estaría ahí se la necesitaba, porque Asami no solía necesitar de ella, el avatar protegía al mundo y su pareja lo protegía del mundo. ¿Esa era la relación que había tenido Aang con Katara? Tendría que preguntarle a la maestra cuando regresara al polo sur de visita.

Si es que podía ir solo de visita.

Se giró sobre su costado derecho, la manta que usaba, casi testimonial, se deslizó un par de centímetros. El único sonido que parecía haber en todo el templo era la suave respiración de Naga al dormir cerca de su cama. Le sonrió a su animal guía, el perro oso polar intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a su avatar, brindándole apoyo y calidez a cada segundo. Korra estiró su brazo izquierdo y dejó que su mano descansara sobre el suave pelaje blanco.

Tenerla cerca le daba tranquilidad, le daba calidez.

«Si solo pudiera tener a Asami y Naga cerca…»

Cerró los ojos, por lo que parecieron minutos, aunque solo fueron segundos, y se sentó en la cama. Al siguiente día se llevarían a Kuvira al reino tierra y el avatar se enfrentaría a otra crisis que necesitaba de una fuerza sobrehumana y, a la vez, neutral para ser resuelta. Necesitaba estar descansada y alerta, necesitaba estar en su mejor estado para proteger a todos en caso de ser necesario.

Necesitaba dormir.

«Y un carajo voy a dormir si no me saco esto del pecho…» Se levantó de un salto, sus pies sin hacer ruido al caer, todo controlado por el aire que manejaba solo con la respiración. Naga levantó la cabeza y movió la cola con pereza, antes de bostezar y volver a apoyar su enorme quijada entre sus patas delanteras.

«Asami está bien, ella misma lo dijo, y mañana nos encontraremos temprano para terminar de organizar el viaje y revisar nuestro transporte antes de ir por Kuvira. No necesita que le haga una visita nocturna...»

Sacudió la cabeza, dando un par de pasos de regreso hacia su cama.

Naga la siguió con la vista, sin hacer ruido o movimiento alguno. Korra parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró, restregándose los ojos con los talones de sus manos.

―Voy a salir por unas horas, ¿sí? Tengo que hablar con Asami ―murmuró, dedicándole un par de caricias a sus orejas suaves, antes de salir por la ventana con su planeador, sin molestarse en cambiarse su pijama blanco y azul o calzarse.

No era necesario, podía sentir el agua a su alrededor, podía sentir el golpear constante del mar en las quebradas que protegían la mayor parte de la isla del templo del aire. Era una invitación a cualquier maestro agua para danzar con el océano que saludaba a la luna, suspendida en el cielo en su máxima expresión. Saltó varios metros en el aire, extendiendo el planeador solo con una mano para desplazarse con facilidad y silencio, antes de caer en las olas frías que se arremolinaban con gracia, invitando al agua a recibirla en su trayectoria como una vieja amiga. El mar estaba frío, por supuesto, pero más cálido que el océano de vuelta en casa, donde solía competir con otros maestros cruzando bahías casi congeladas, desde un tempano de hielo al siguiente. Giró bajo el agua, su planeador entre las manos como si fuera la proa de un barco ante ella, impulsándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Si hubiera sido otro ser humano menos entrenado, otro ser humano que no fuese un maestro avanzado, otro ser humano que no fuese el avatar, se habría desmayado por la fuerza con la que atravesaba el agua.

No era el caso, por supuesto. Korra hacía uso de su elemento nativo como una extensión de su cuerpo, dejando que el océano la abrazara sin ningún tipo de resistencia, en sintonía con las olas que sobre ella se removían a su paso.

Levantó su planeador y rompió el agua de un salto, girando sobre sí misma para controlar el agua que había quedado en su ropa y piel y devolverla a la bahía Yue. Abrió el planeador y respiró una enorme bocanada, llenando de oxígeno su sangre en una inspiración y de viento las alas azules que la sostenían en el cielo con una exhalación. Todo lo hacía con fluidez, sin darse cuenta realmente del cambio entre elementos.

Sin pensar que Asami se habría sonrojado ante cada movimiento. El poderoso avatar aún no caía en cuenta lo mucho que su novia gustaba de verla absorta cuando se concentraba en su lado físico, en todo el despliegue que su cuerpo podía lograr sin siquiera pensarlo.

En el silencio de la noche, clara con la luna sobre ella, la joven siguió la ruta que conocía de memoria. No era la primera vez que salía a horas tardías de manera inesperada para ir a buscar a su antes amiga y ahora novia. El camino era largo, Asami vivía alejada del centro, alejada del templo, alejada de las rutinas de todos ellos. Usó el cuerpo para girar hacia la izquierda, el aire a su alrededor cediendo a sus deseos.

«Esto es una tontería…» se regañó, aumentando la velocidad de su vuelo. Una tontería, quizás.

Una tontería que necesitaba hacer.

Las luces bajo ella se hicieron más escazas, a medida que las casas se espaciaban entre sí y los caminos dejaban de ser transitados por autos. La zona alta de la ciudad, donde cada hogar podría acomodar una familia de diez o veinte al menos, donde era más común manejar un auto a estirar las piernas para ir al centro. La zona en que Asami había crecido, en la que sus padres habían construido un hogar.

La zona en que ahora la joven vivía sola, sin familia, sin nadie más que sus pensamientos y el personal que mantenía la mansión funcionando.

«No quiero dejarte sola aquí nunca más…» ese no había sido un pensamiento consciente, pero no dejaba de ser cierto, por más que fueran todos los deseos que mantenía reprimidos y esa parte de su cerebro que parecía dejar de funcionar cuando la mujer de ojos verdes estaba cerca. Sobre todo, cuando dichos ojos verdes se fijaban en ella y le sonreían con calidez. Cuando sus labios, siempre cuidados, rojos y suaves pronunciaban su nombre. Cuando todo lo que había alrededor se perdía en un abrazo de su novia. Esa mujer fuerte, independiente, brillante que de alguna manera se había fijado en ella para darle la mano y seguir juntas un camino.

«Te quiero ver ya».

Como si la realidad se hubiera transformado para ella, la mansión apareció luego de un recodo del camino, invitándola a entrar por una de las ventanas como siempre hacía. Usar el balcón en el que Asami le habría dejado una llave en caso de necesidad.

Ese que dejaba escapar luz por las ventanas, donde seguramente la joven seguía trabajando a pesar de lo entrada que estaba la noche. A pesar de que mañana tendrían un día importante y le tocaría acompañar al avatar en una expedición de la que dependía el futuro próximo de la política del mundo.

A pesar de que le había asegurado que estaba exhausta y volvería directo a su cama.

Se dejó caer un par de metros al balcón, plegando el planeador en el proceso y dejando que sus rodillas se flexionaran para absorber la fuerza del impacto. El piso de madera tembló con su peso, arrancándole un sonido bajo y sordo, se giró para observar el interior de la mansión, podía ver el escritorio de Asami, a un costado de la habitación. Papeles cubrían su superficie pulida, bajo los papeles había manchas de tinta que había observado más veces de las que podía recordar. Algunas ocasionadas por un accidente casual, otras cuando la directora y dueña de Industrias Futuro se quedaba dormida mientras trabajaba «algo que, he repetido hasta el cansancio, es pésimo para la espalda», y otras las había ocasionado el poderoso avatar, cuando su energía apenas contenida se salía de control y terminaba golpeando el escritorio en un despiste o cuando su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otras cosas.

Sonrió.

Eso le traía buenos recuerdos.

Pestañeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad, a lo importante.

Lo importante era que Asami no estaba en la habitación. «Quizás está durmiendo, preparada para mañana, como debería estar haciendo yo.

...

Sí, claro, seguro».

Extendió su consciencia, buscando la sensación única que los compactos, infinitesimales fragmentos de tierra y roca transmitían atrapados en una prisión metálica. La llave estaba en una de las vigas, solo donde un maestro aire podía alcanzarla, o alguien diligente con una buena escalera.

Korra se levantó, un ligero movimiento de su muñeca hizo que el metal se desplazara y cayera en su mano con suavidad. Luego de un par de conversaciones sobre la importancia de no entrar a la fuerza y lo práctico que era descolgarse por el balcón, ambas mujeres habían cedido en su posición. Asami le permitía entrar por la ventana de su estudio siempre y cuando el avatar utilizara la llave que dejaría para ella. La joven de la tribu agua se sonrojaba un poco cada vez que recordaba sus palabras exactas: _No quiero reemplazar este cerrojo otra vez, por favor no vuelvas a usar metal control para abrirlo._

El acuerdo, hasta ahora, había funcionado.

El ventanal se abrió con suavidad, sin hacer ruido sobre sus goznes engrasados. La joven ingeniera se ocupaba de que esa entrada nunca opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia. Había visto a Korra arrancar puertas cuando estas no cedían con facilidad.

A pesar de lo corto que podía ser su temperamento, la joven había madurado y lograba controlarlo la mayoría del tiempo, ahora sus acciones eran un paso más calmadas, más meditadas. Medidas con la fuerza necesaria. Cerró el ventanal tras de sí y apoyó el planeador en la pared más cercana.

―¿'Sami? ―llamó, casi un susurro que se amplificaba en la noche silenciosa. Sus pies descalzos mantenían su avance encubierto, casi como si temiera que su presencia no fuera bien recibida. Caminó con algo más de energía, su cabello corto cosquilleando en su nuca a medida que se asomaba por las puertas abiertas que llevaban a los pasillos de la mansión. La lampara sobre el escritorio apenas lograba iluminar la totalidad de la habitación, sombras danzando en cada rincón. Apoyó una mano en el respaldo de la silla y percibió el calor que aún guardaba. No había pasado mucho desde que su novia se había levantado sin molestarse en apagar la luz.

«Piensa regresar».

Ponderó sus opciones. Podía quedarse y darle un susto cuando la viera sentada en la silla que solía usar cuando se quedaba con ella, observando los planos y cálculos que la pelinegra resolvía y dibujaba con habilidad, trazos que el avatar no llegaba a comprender del todo, a pesar de las explicaciones constantes de su novia, su voz guiándola en cada paso con una alegría y una excitación que no podía ni se molestaba en ocultar. Para Asami su trabajo era una pasión, las largas reuniones y las negociaciones eran algo secundario, su disfrute no estaba en el poder de su posición, sino en la creación de todo lo que su cerebro prodigioso y pragmático podía engendrar en solo una noche de inspiración. Y Korra disfrutaba cada minuto que podía observar esa pasión crecer y desbordarse sin reparos, ver a su novia obnubilada por un nuevo proyecto, verla enfrascada en sus propios cálculos, pequeñas expresiones de victoria cada vez que lograba encontrar la solución a un problema, el llevarse una mano al mentón cuando un desafío se hacía más complejo, las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban en su entrecejo mientras descifraba enigmas técnicos ante los que otros se habrían rendido.

Era hasta ilógico lo embobada que podía quedar, prendada de cada gesto, sin necesidad de hablar.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba enfocarse en el presente, esa Asami feliz y certera, zambullida en su pasión no era la Asami que estaba esa noche en su casa, deambulando por los pasillos a solas en una mansión demasiado grande y solitaria para una sola persona.

―¿Asami? ―Esta vez su voz se elevó por los pasillos, retumbando en las paredes, antes de perderse en los recodos de las habitaciones adyacentes. Esperó un par de segundos una respuesta que no llegó.

Podía buscarla en su dormitorio, pero la mujer no habría abandonado su estudio iluminado de ser así. El patio podía ser una opción, aunque su novia prefería las vistas elevadas cuando necesitaba pensar en cosas más emocionales, cosas que su lado lógico no podía resolver con rapidez. Korra se había descolgado por el balcón donde la dueña de Industrias Futuro solía hacer ese proceso delicado que era enfrentarse a sus demonios internos.

Todos esos lugares estaban descartados. Con un caminar rápido la joven sureña tomó uno de los pasillos, acostumbrada a la disposición de la mansión, un plano mental bastante acertado en su cabeza. Bajó las escaleras de un par de saltos, una gentil brisa siempre amortiguando cada uno de sus aterrizajes, había prometido no excederse con el aire control luego de botar un par de estantes en la librería de la mansión con una ráfaga de aire demasiado potente. Sin detenerse por un segundo llegó al primer piso con gracia, el viento que manejaba apenas removiendo los cuadros en las paredes. Giró hacia su izquierda, hacia el fondo de la casa, donde la cocina dejaba entrever iluminación.

Apostaba diez yuans a que Asami estaba tomando una taza de té para tranquilizar su corazón en medio de una tormenta que le costaba navegar. Cinco a que le había puesto algo de whisky de la nación del fuego a ese té. Y eso era decir mucho, ya que solo tenía quince yuans en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en su habitación del templo aire, doblados y ordenados en un pequeño banco de madera que tenía a los pies de la cama.

―¿Asami? ¿Estás ahí? ―preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta, sus pasos enlenteciéndose para darle tiempo a responder antes de invitarse a la cocina y a la noche de su novia.

―¿Korra? ―Era todo lo que necesitaba, abrió la puerta y observó a la joven, aún en sus pantalones holgados y su chaqueta insignia, con una taza de té humeante entre las manos.

Una botella dorada descansaba en el mesón de la cocina.

«Ojalá hubiera alguien con quien apostar en los hábitos de Asami, mis problemas económicos se solucionarían bastante rápido».

―Hey, no estabas en tu estudio, pensé que te encontraría acá ―explicó, sentándose frente a ella con las manos entrelazadas. Asami parpadeó un par de veces, Korra acababa de aparecer en su cocina, descalza, una mano tras la nuca ahora y con esa sonrisa imposible que parecía crecer a cada segundo.

Parecía como si se hubiera levantado de su cama, como si se hubiera despertado en medio de la noche y no la hubiera encontrado a su lado. «Me gusta esa idea».

―¿Ese es tu pijama? ―preguntó, llevándose una mano para ocultar una sonrisa que solo el avatar podía ocasionar en ella. Esa mujer que era capaz de destruir montañas con el poder de los elementos, capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que le arrojara el destino, capaz de limpiar su cuerpo de un veneno que debería haberla matado, que debería haberla dejado paralizada. Ahora en su cocina, sonriendo como si no fuera nada, como si su mundo no fuera el de ser un puente y una pacifista que jamás tenía descanso. Como si su mundo solo fuera Asami.

―¿Ah? Sí, supongo que tenía algo de prisa por salir… pero no hay que preocuparse, usé un poco de agua control para dejarlo limpio luego de atravesar la bahía…

―Korra, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? ―extendió su mano libre para entrelazarla con la de su novia, la calidez naciendo de su pecho y recorriendo su cuerpo hasta cosquillear en la punta de sus dedos.

―Oh, ya sabes, lo usual, aguantarme un poco… ―Controló las ganas que tenía de separar la distancia que las separaba y besarla.― Aunque te puedo preguntar lo mismo, ¿qué haces aquí, bebiendo té con whisky cuando mañana tenemos toda una misión por delante?

La mujer sonrió, dándole un sorbo a su taza que la hizo temblar casi de manera imperceptible.― Pensaba en nuestra misión, de hecho…

―Pensabas en tu padre, ¿no?

―¿Viniste todo el camino desde el templo porque estabas preocupada por mí? ―cuestionó, evitando la pregunta. Su mirada verde ahora escondiéndose, fija en la mesa y en las manos que mantenían unidas, un ancla en medio del huracán que la consumía.

―Por supuesto que sí, estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites. ―Buscó su mirada, sus ojos celestes, preocupados, aparecieron en su campo de visión.― Como tú estás ahí para mi…

―Lo sé… ―«Es solo que ni siquiera sé como hablar de esto a mí misma…».

―Kuvira asesinó a tu padre, y habría acabado contigo también de no ser por él ―declaró el avatar, su voz calmada, sin dejar traspasar ninguna sensación más allá del apoyo que le brindaba, del espacio seguro que creaba alrededor de ella para que la ingeniera se abriera y dejara salir lo que tenía en el pecho, lo que la atormentaba y no entendía, para que ordenara sus sentimientos y fuera capaz de entenderlos.

―Y aún así arriesgaste tu vida para salvarla.

―Sí.

―Eso es algo con lo que aún no he logrado hacer las paces… ―Suspiró, sentía el nudo en la garganta apretarse, una pinza que oprimía y dictaba cómo sus emociones la controlaban.― Por fin estabas de regreso y te pusiste en primera línea del peligro para rescatar a una dictadora, a una asesina… ―Dejó la taza y se limpió una lágrima fugitiva que luchaba por escapar. Korra sostuvo la mano que tenía libre entre las propias.― Y entiendo por qué lo hiciste, de verdad, fue la decisión correcta, es solo que…

―¿Es solo que antepuse el bien del mundo antes que el mío?

―Korra, antepusiste el bienestar de alguien más antes que el tuyo. Y lo harás de nuevo, lo sé, lo harías por mí, por Bolin, por Mako, por un extraño indefenso que se encuentre en peligro. ―Se detuvo, intentando controlar el torrente de palabras inconexas que luchaba por nacer. Su novia solo apretó su mano un poco más, sus ojos fijos en ella, su total atención en cada frase que salía de sus labios. Asami se mordió el labio inferior, manejaba un arma de doble filo muy peligrosa.― A veces me consumen los «y si». No quiero perderte, no _puedo_ perderte…

―Asami…

―Y en ese día perdí a mi padre, cuando lo había recuperado hacía tan poco… ―La herida estaba fresca, ¿cómo se enfrentaría a la mujer qué había amenazado con quitárselo todo? Su ciudad, su padre, su empresa, su amor.― Supongo que te debo una disculpa, te dije que estaba bien, pero no lo estoy, realmente.

―Me parece que tu lado lógico está de acuerdo con la decisión, que la entiende, pero no tu lado emocional…

―Creo que sí… ―Volvió a mirarla, indefensa, expuesta, frágil, nunca se mostraría así ante nadie más, solo ella podía dejarla en ese estado, entenderla mejor de lo que se entendía ella misma en ocasiones. Encontrar sus fisuras y grietas en una fachada casi perfecta. Casi.― No estoy molesta, no estoy enojada contigo, has crecido tanto desde la primera vez que nos vimos, ahora tus decisiones tienen bases sólidas y yo las apoyo, apoyo lo que haces, lo respeto, lo admiro. Te admiro… ―Volvió a tomar la taza, algo más fría ahora, un sorbo del líquido la ayudó a limpiar un poco su voz que no cesaba de empañarse. Korra parpadeó un par de veces, luchando por mantener sus propios sentimientos a raya, sus propias lágrimas luchando por salir.― Pero por sobre todo te amo, no quiero que nada te pase, no podría soportarlo… es un poco egoísta, ¿no?

―No, no lo es. ―Se levantó, separando el espacio que las separaba, abrazándola, sintiendo como sus brazos se cerraban en torno a su cintura, su rostro se refugiaba en su abdomen.― Menos cuando consideramos mi deber con el mundo…

―¿Gajes del oficio?

―Sí… no puedo prometerte que no me expondré de nuevo, no puedo prometerte que ganaré cada lucha en la que tenga que mediar. ―Dejó ir el abrazo con calma, ternura en cada gesto, se arrodilló ante ella para quedar a una altura similar.― Pero te puedo prometer que no te dejaré atrás, que no dejaré de apoyarte en cada paso que des, que no te guardaré nada… y que cuando sientas que es demasiado, que no puedes con la carga que me toca llevar, con el balance de naciones siempre cambiantes, te dejaré ir sin reproches, sin nada más que agradecimiento. ―Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas, cerca, muy cerca de su rostro, acercándose con cada palabra.― Que estaré ahí para ti.

―Korra…

―¿Sabes? Si Kuvira hubiera acabado contigo, no habría dudado un solo segundo en arrasar todo a mi paso, de entrar en el estado avatar y terminar su vida en castigo por el desbalance que creó en el mundo, el dolor que me habría causado, que me habría consumido. ―Volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una manera más triste, casi como una disculpa que no terminaba de formular.― A mi también me consumen los «y si».

Esa sonrisa, esa expresión indefensa, algo avergonzada, gritando sus miedos. No pudo más, se arrojó a sus brazos para refugiarse en ellos, el avatar respondió de la misma manera, fundiéndose en un abrazo apretado, una conversación sin palabras, una manera de transmitirse la seguridad que ambas necesitaban.

―¿Cuándo te volviste tan reflexiva?

―Supongo que meditar y conocer a Raava me cambiaron un poco, además… ―Se separó, buscando sus ojos con una sonrisa algo más confidente.― Cuando se trata de ti, siempre soy algo más reflexiva, eres mi punto débil 'sami…

Su novia sonrió, recordando lo fácil que aún le era a Korra actuar por instinto, actuar llevada por sus emociones, imponerse ante los demás solo con su presencia.

Lo fácil que le era cruzar la noche sin aviso para descolgarse por su balcón.

―Me alegra… me alegra que nos tengamos la una a la otra.

―No lo dudes por un segundo. ―Se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano para invitarla a que volviera a estar en sus dos pies, a alzarse sobre esa tormenta y aprender de ella. Asami tomó la mano que le ofrecía y se puso de pie con agilidad, sin soltarla quedaron cerca, muy cerca, sus centímetros más permitiéndole mirarla y perderse en ella. Cerraron el espacio con la facilidad de la costumbre, un beso suave, lento, catártico. La ingeniera se dejó llevar, acercándola más, sintiendo cada musculo bajo sus manos, dejando que sus labios viajaran desde sus labios hasta su cuello, disfrutando de cada momento.

Un suspiro se escapó de la mujer que tenía entre los labios que le erizó la piel y la hizo recordar donde estaban, donde quería estar.

El poco tiempo que tendrían antes de estar rodeadas de gente y de falta de intimidad. Se alejó un poco, sonriendo por primera vez desde que se habían separado, una chispa de diversión y deseo en sus ojos verdes. Korra sonrió, conocía esa expresión, se acercó, refugiándose en su pecho y cerrando su abrazo sobre su cuello.

―Tienes sal en los labios y en la piel, novia.

―Sshh, es de la bahía Yue, el espíritu de la luna se molestará si te oye hablar así ―dijo contra la piel de su cuello, refugiándose en la curvatura que descendía con delicadeza hasta su clavícula.― Además, ya te dije, devolví el agua a la bahía.

―No me importa qué tan bueno es tu agua control, no creo que hayas sacado toda la sal del mar de tu pijama.

―Pero…

―Supongo que no queda de otra que duermas desnuda, además es muy tarde como para que vuelvas al templo…

―¡Asami! ―No era un reproche, ¿cómo podía serlo? La joven maestra se dejó llevar por la mano de su amante, conocía el camino que recorrerían hasta el tercer piso, hasta la habitación algo desordenada que su novia clamaba como propia, hasta la cama amplia que podía recibirlas a ambas sin ceder un centímetro.

Las risas de ambas se perdieron en la mansión, ahora un poco más pequeña, un poco más acogedora. Esta vez Asami se aseguró de apagar la luz de su estudio y cerrar la puerta de la habitación tras las dos.

**Author's Note:**

> NdA: Esta es una pequeña escena que se me ocurrió podía estar entre la conversación de ambas el día antes de liberar a Kuvira en Ruinas del Imperio. Dos cosas que me parece importante destacar en este pequeño escrito: Korra ha crecido mucho como personaje, que le dedique sus pensamientos y preocupación a Asami me parece natural. Y, si no queda claro, me es muy grato y divertido escribir a Korra simplemente siendo una maestra de los elementos, una serie de posibilidades infinitas que me gustaría se explotara más.
> 
> Si el tiempo y los cómics lo propician, me gustaría crear una especie de serie, escenas entre escenas que se pueden desarrollar un poco más. Después de todo, no hay nada de malo en agregar un poco más al fandom de esta pareja. Este fic se relaciona de cierta manera con Junto al río, transcurre en el mismo universo, entre escenas que la serie no pudo desarrollar un poco más por falta de tiempo y presupuesto. (Además por guardar capítulos para mostrarnos al team Avatar luchar contra el coloso, no puedo quejarme, fue muy épico).
> 
> No planeo hacerlas sufrir demasiado, siempre me inclino a ser más bondadosa con ellas, a darles más tiempo para desarrollar su relación, ya tienen suficiente drama con el canon de la serie en general. Osea, esperen mucho romance, mucha introspección, muchas escenas sencillas, pero a la vez complejas. ¿Wii?
> 
> Por último, me pasé todo el tiempo que escribía esto escuchando "Dancing with your ghost" de Sasha Sloan, porque no soy una persona obsesiva para nada, ni me quedo totalmente prendada de un tema hasta que logro sacármelo de la cabeza escribiendo algo inspirado al respecto. Para nada.
> 
> Hasta la próxima, ¡saludos!


End file.
